


Slow and Deliberate

by Delouest



Series: Sigh No More - Malika Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malika Cadash and Blackwall discuss the benefits of different fighting strategies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent to my Tumblr inbox: "Take that back!"

Blackwall was not using his sword when Malika Cadash walked up and took it from the table he had left it on. Still, it was unusual for her to take an interest in his weapon. She was not a warrior. She didn’t have the patience for it, nor the desire to call attention to herself in fights. She prefered her targets to be unaware of her presence until it was too late for them to retaliate, to slip in from behind, to step out from the shadows. A rogue through and through.

Intrigued, Blackwall stopped his carving, stood and crossed his arms. Malika tested the weight of his sword, which was difficult because she could only lift it horizontally as the blade went up to her forehead.

“You’re going to hurt somebody with that. Most likely yourself.” Malika puffed out her cheeks and gripped Blackwall’s sword tighter. Her fingers were barely long enough to wrap around the hilt, but she wasn’t about to let go. The heft was not the issue - Malika, if short, was sturdy -  but the size of it certainly was.

“You take that back!”

“Not until you give that back. It’s not meant for you.”

“I could so use a sword.”

“My lady, that blade is as big as you are tall. I don’t doubt your righteous fury, and I’m the first to admit that the tenacity of your perseverance is frightening on the best of days. However. I do think that the balance of a sword built to fit my hand may be the wrong sword for you to learn on. Besides, I thought you preferred daggers if you weren’t using your bow. Fast quick movements. That’s more your style.”

Malika took a step forward and pressed the sword against Blackwall’s stomach.

“I’ve just been thinking recently.”

“Oh?” Blackwall asked.

“Yes. And I can see now, the benefits of slow and deliberate.” Her head came to his chin and she could see his adam’s apple bob nervously. “Besides, I think you would be surprised by the extent of my… what was it you called it? Tenacity?”

“Quite right, my lady,” he managed to choke out.

“And maybe,” she said, still holding the sword, “another time I can teach you about the benefits of fast and reckless.”

Malika released the sword from her grip, and Blackwall barely managed to grab it before it pierced through his boots. She turned on her heels and left Blackwall reeling from what had just happened. He was fairly certain an archery lesson was not what Malika had in mind. 


End file.
